Binding of recyclable paper materials, including newspapers, magazines and corrugated cardboard has become necessary with the advent of systematic curbside collection in many metropolitan areas. There are a number of reasons why sanitation departments in most cities require paper materials to be bundled and tied. First, this method keeps the materials free of contaminants. It also allows for quick observation from collection personnel to determine proper recycling materials. Finally, vendors and end users are reluctant to accept papers unless it is bundled or baled.
It has become commonplace to bundle recyclable paper materials with twine so as to restrict the scattering of papers in the streets. It is an environmentally sound method of packaging. Unfortunately, however, there are tenants, cooperators, superintendents, owners and managers who are unwilling or unable to bundle and tie their paper recyclables. Many individuals resent the personal outlay of money for twine and the additional labor of tying. Many elderly and infirm people legitimately find it difficult to tie twine.
An alternative mechanism of packaging is the use of paper or plastic bags. However, the garbage bags that are generally used are plastic and, hence not biodegradable, thus not particularly suited for recycling. Furthermore, collection personnel cannot determine the type of recyclable material within the bags. Therefore, it is necessary to remove the contents of the bags prior to recycling. This added step is costly and time consuming.
It is therefore a primary object of the subject invention to provide a biodegradable means for binding a stack of recyclable paper materials.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a biodegradable means for easily and conveniently binding a stack of paper materials.
A further object of the subject invention is to provide a biodegradable means for binding a stack of paper materials that is inexpensive.